This invention relates to a utility light apparatus for general use and, more particularly, relates to a utility light apparatus and light holder for a boat.
Boating has many forms including pleasure boating and the use of boats for work. Whatever the form of boating, a mariner may find himself in adverse lighting conditions such as at pre-dawn, dusk, night or during severely overcast periods. It is common to employ some form of lighting to improve visibility in such conditions.
Conventional lighting methods include hull or deck mounted spotlights, ideally suited for observing objects ahead of the boat, or handheld spotlights which permit a light beam to be directed in any direction. Handheld spotlights require a crew member or even the skipper to hold the spotlight in one hand while attempting to perform other duties such as fishing, hauling nets, or even steering the boat. Holding a spotlight in one hand while performing these duties limits the ability of the crew member or skipper to direct his full attention to the other duties which might be required at the time lighting is required. Thus it is preferable to have a mounted light to free-up the crew member or skipper.
Mounted lights are usually mounted near the bow of the boat and thus are particularly well adapted to observe objects ahead of the boat. However, their ability to illuminate objects abeam or aft is often limited due to other appurtenances mounted on the boat, which may obscure the light beam in certain positions. Furthermore, a light mounted near the bow of a relatively small pleasure boat is usually out of reach of the crew and skipper and therefore directional control of the light beam is not possible or can only be done using expensive remote control apparatus. It would be preferable to have a light mounted on an accessible portion of the gunwales of the boat, in an accessible position such as the position in which fishing rod holders are conventionally mounted. This would enable a crew member or, in some cases, even the skipper to control the direction of the light beam.
The present invention permits a lighting apparatus to be mounted in an accessible position on a relatively small pleasure boat and thus permits a crew member or the skipper to control the direction of the light beam. This enables the operator in control of the light beam to direct the beam forward, aft or abeam of the boat without requiring hand-held operation of the apparatus.